


Dating Controversy

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which physics student Zoe and cheerleader Victoria fix up the star-crossed men in their lives.Pairing: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmonPrompt: Blind DateBeta by imaginary_golux





	Dating Controversy

Zoe consulted her spreadsheet. “So, what sort of person are you looking for? Are they: a)--”

Jamie waved his hand, cutting his friend and coworker off. “Och, you know I’ve no time for your math and your personality quizzes. And I know you’re the sort of person who would rather do what she pleases anyway. So how about this: just find me the sort of fellow who you’d fancy. If,” he added considerately, “you fancied fellows, or anyone, which you don’t.” 

“Never saw the appeal,” she replied with a shrug, and resolved to do what she always did in situations requiring a knowledge of human desires.

***

“Victoria? Do you have a minute?”

The cheerleader shifted her phone to her other hand as she walked upstairs. “Absolutely! What’s up?” She nodded as Zoe relayed Jamie’s predicament. “Well, most people are looking for someone similar to themselves. Apart from us, I suppose.”

“We’re outliers and should not be counted,” Zoe responded automatically. “So, if Jamie wants me to find someone like me...intelligent, slightly eccentric…”

“But with a surprising warmth and sense of humor,” Victoria completed for her. The younger woman chewed on her lip. “How does he feel about older men?”

“He didn’t complete question 37: desired age range.” Zoe could sense Victoria rolling her eyes on the other end of the line. “He didn’t say.” 

“Alright, I may have someone in mind; hang on and I’ll email you the details.”

“Thanks, Victoria!” Zoe smiled. “I couldn’t ask for a better queerplatonic life partner.”

“Trust me,” Victoria replied, “I’m doing myself just as big a favor.” 

***

Jamie allowed himself a private scowl before he walked into the restaurant, running his finger under his turtleneck. Zoe had primped and dressed him before his “momentous occasion” as she put it, though he had put his foot down when she had balked at the kilt. He’d at least be physically comfortable if nothing else tonight. “Table for two, under Heriot,” he told the maitre’d, who’d nodded and explained that his dining companion had not yet arrived. Jamie sighed and gave the man twenty minutes. Less if the whiskey selection was rubbish.

He was nearly about to leave when a bumbler in ill-fitting formal attire came scrambling up to the table. “You are Jamie, I presume?”

“Does that make you John Smith then? Or is that a hastily-chosen alias?” Jamie frowned; he’d meant that to come off as teasing but the disappointment that crossed the older man’s face stung Jamie more strongly than he would have guessed. He jumped to his feet and offered John his hand to shake. “I’m sorry, I’m a bit thick when it comes to this. My friend put me up to this, didn’t really tell me anything, so,” he let out a breath, “I’m a little nervous, I suppose.”

John laughed. “My adopted daughter was the one who insisted I attempt dating again. I’m not sure if that’s better or worse.” Jamie laughed with him, and pulled out his chair to sit. “That’s very considerate of you, Jamie.”

The politenesses came to an abrupt halt when another guest sidled up to their table, spat on John’s bread plate, and told him, “I don’t appreciate your kind, so take your fairy boytoy and his skirt, and--”

Whatever odium might have followed remained unsaid as Jamie soundly thrashed him. “And I don’t appreciate your talk, and neither does my friend, and neither do my fists,” he concluded, punctuating each clause with a fresh blow. Humbled and beaten, the interloper was dragged from the premises by a sailor and a young woman, and given the boot on the way out.

“I’m dreadfully sorry,” apologized the assistant manager, only now rushing over. “I don’t condone the use of violence, but you shouldn’t have had to take that into your own hands. May I offer you a complimentary dessert?”

Jamie and John shrugged at the woman’s offer. “Thanks very kindly,” Jamie said. “I, uh, suppose we should have dinner first?”

John smiled broadly. “I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops Ben and Polly cameo, because why leave companions out?


End file.
